


with you (i have everything)

by swcnsmagic



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Baby, F/M, First Child, Fluff, Romance, cs babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swcnsmagic/pseuds/swcnsmagic
Summary: A year into their marriage, Killian and Emma welcome their first child into the world.





	with you (i have everything)

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to use part of Captain Swan's duet as the title of this fic. I have no shame.   
> Dedicated to Thalita, Emily, Rachel and Cara on Instagram (@emmaheartshook, @ouatvibe, @killianseyeliner and @stunningswan)

A year had passed by in Killian and Emma's marriage, and neither had known such happiness in all their years before they met. Each day with each other was a gift, something so precious bestowed upon them that it seemed too good to be true at points.

Emma being Emma still had minor scares along the line, but Killian never failed to ground her and stand by her side, no matter what she was terrified of. Majority of these blips stemmed from the thought of losing him again, as she had done so many times before. But he stayed, through everything.

Especially the pregnancy.

Neither had really talked about the idea of having a child together; not completely, at least. Killian had slipped it into conversation every so often, trying to gauge her reaction. In truth, both had secretly envisioned it since before their marriage. It was the first time Killian had considered starting a proper family; he wanted to share everything with Emma, and a child would be a gift from the gods.

Emma had never thought about having another child after she made the decision to give Henry his best chance by giving him up. To be frank, Emma had never thought about a lot of things before she met Killian. He was faithful to a fault, never straying from her side, and supported her through everything; whether that be a rough patch in their relationship or another new threat to the residents of Storybrooke.

But the day that Killian had come home to find Emma crying holding the test in their bathroom was one of the best days of his life.

* * *

 

" _Emma? Are you home, love?"_

_A sniffle from upstairs was followed by her response. "In the bathroom."_

_Killian's heart clenched as he heard the tears choking her words, and bounded up the stairs two at a time. Hurrying to the bathroom, he swung the door open to find a red-eyed, tearful Emma sat slumped against the wall._

_"Darling, what's happened?" he said, voice shaking._

_"What do you think about having kids?" she croaked._

_A smile spread across Killian's face at her question._

_"I'd be the happiest man alive if we had a child, Emma."_

_A sigh heaved from her chest at his answer._

_"Emma?"_

_"You really want one?"_

_Cradling her in his arms, he whispered into her hair. "It would be an honour, love, to share such a thing with you."_

_Looking to him with glassy eyes, a small smile formed on her lips. "So if I told you I was pregnant, you would... you would be happy?"_

_"I'd be elated, you must know."_

_His heart was thudding in his chest; the way in which Emma kept probing these questions held high hopes. Another heavy sigh came from her, whilst she looked to him, debating on how to tell him._

_"We're having a child, Killian," she breathed after a moment of silence. She watched the news sink in; watched the shock settle in, the tears form in his eyes, the disbelieving smile appear. She felt his pulse beating erratically; felt his arm tighten at her waist, felt his fingers move to her cheek._

_"You... we're... a child? We're having a child?" She nodded, relief flooding through her at how overjoyed he sounded._

_"Emma, Emma, darling, this is brilliant! We're having a lad or lass of our own!"_

_The words sounded foreign to both pairs of ears; foreign, but not unwelcome._

_Killian stood quickly, hoisting Emma up with him. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and picked her up and spun around, laughing and crying at the same time._

_"I love you so much, Emma. I can't thank you enough for this gift," he sighed happily._

_"You're going to be an amazing father, Killian. I know it."_

* * *

That moment in the bathroom was nine months ago. Now, Emma and Killian were sat in the small hospital room, both enamoured with their daughter who had been delivered just under an hour ago.

"Are you still happy with the name, love?" Killian asked.

"I love it. It's perfect for her," she whispered back.

"Aye, love, it is."

Smiling down at her daughter bundled in her arms, (with one hand clinging to Killian's finger) Emma breathed the name they had chosen together.

"Leia. Leia Ava Jones."

* * *

 

_"Any ideas on what we should call our little lass, Emma?" Killian inquired as they were sat at home on the couch together. Emma was now five months into her pregnancy, and yet somehow, the topic of names had never come up._

_Killian was still overjoyed at the fact that Emma was carrying a baby girl; but either way he would have been perfectly content with the gender._

_"I'd like to have her middle name as Ava, if that's okay with you?"_

_"Ava. I love it, darling. But what about her first name?"_

_"I wanted to choose that together."_

_Truthfully, Killian had pondered over this subject many times, but any names he thought of didn't appeal to him greatly. One time, he'd had a fleeting thought of calling their daughter Leia, after Emma's cover at the ball in the Enchanted Forest. It held great memories, and he'd discovered the name actually meant 'child of Heaven', which he felt was an accurate sentiment. Emma was, at risk of sounding cheesy, his goddess, and to have a child with her would make their child pure of heart and soul._

_"I have thought about it, but one name has stuck out for me," he starts tentatively._

_"Oh? What is it?" she asked, intrigued._

_"I understand if you say no, my love, but what about Leia?" Killian inhaled a sharp breath, awaiting her reaction. Emma's jaw dropped open, and for the first time, Killian couldn't read her properly._

_"Emma?"_

_A hand flew to her mouth as something between a sob and a gasp escaped. "After our dance in the Enchanted Forest?" she breathed._

_"Aye, love. It's silly, I know. We can think of an-" but he was promptly cut off by Emma's lips on his. Breaking apart gently, Killian leaned back to see the glowing smile on her face._

_"It's perfect, Killian. Leia Ava Jones," she said happily._

_"A beautiful name if I ever heard one."_

* * *

 

And now, the next morning, Emma and Killian walked through the door of their house with their daughter, who was sleeping softly. "Let's put her to bed, darling. You're exhausted," he said gently. Giving him a weary smile in response, she walked up the stairs with Killian in tow, and down the hall to the nursery that Mary Margaret and David had helped to decorate.

The walls were works of art; one held a mural of woodland animals and intricately painted foliage — the Enchanted Forest. Another wall featured a large ship upon the water in moonlight — the Jolly Roger. The third wall had a beanstalk, with clouds gathering near the top.

And the last wall was possibly the most sentimental of all. It was an image of Main Street, with Granny's Diner at its centre. Storybrooke had become both Killian and Emma's home, however ridiculous the prospect had seemed years ago. But together, they'd built the white picket fence life together, and had started a family of their own.

Emma placed their daughter gently in her crib, careful not to disturb her peace. She stepped back, looking down in awe. Killian's arm went around her waist as he shared the same

expression. "Thank you, Emma."

"Hmmm?" she said sleepily.

"For everything. You've given me everything. A reason to live. A home. Love. And now, a child of our own. I love you so much, darling," he whispered.

She turned and buried her face in his chest, mumbling a softly-spoken response. "Thank you too, Killian. I love you."

"And I, you."

Soft cries began to arise from the crib, and the pair smiled to themselves.

"Go to bed, darling. You're exhausted. I'll take care of her," he said. Grateful for this offer, Emma kissed him softly before disappearing next door to their room. Killian walked to the crib and crouched down beside it, gently lifting his daughter into his arms (mindful of the hook, of course.)

"Hello, princess. Shh, shh, darling, daddy's here. He's got you." He slowly rocked Leia back and forth, cradling her protectively in his arms.

Her small hands began flailing, looking for something to grasp. Holding out a finger to her, Leia immediately grasped it, and the cries died down. Tears shone in Killian's eyes at the life before him; he'd never been more in awe of something so small.

"You're a very special girl, Leia. You take after your mum. I already love you so much, little lass. I promise to do right by you, I swear it." His words became choked, while her cries stopped altogether. He gently set her back in the cot, backing away and simply looking for a few moments more.

Before he could turn around and leave, Emma slipped away silently from her position at the door. Seeing Killian with their daughter was something she never thought she'd have, and here she was.

The white picket fence life was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
